Problem: Daniel buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$15$ before tax. The sales tax is $5\%$. What is the total price Daniel pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${5\%} \times {$15} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.05} \times {$15} = {$0.75}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Daniel paid. ${$0.75} + {$15.00} = $15.75$ Daniel needs to pay $$15.75.$